SoulFly
SoulFly's previous account was Samzur. It is a user who wanted to extend his free time on the internet looking for some forum to any of the games of his childhood: Spyro and Crash Bandicoot, among others. After several searches, finally he found darkSpyro.net, which for him seemed cool, and he opted to create his own account and stay. Spyro & DarkSpyro Story Spyro Story: Spyro The Dragon was one of the first games that SoulFly know and played in his infancy, along with other Spyro games, Crash Bandicoot, Doom and Metal Gear Solid, And he loved it ever since. Later, SoulFly met the saga of The Legend of Spyro (TLoS), which for him did not seem so bad, but, however, he says that the best were the classic games; he means, the classic Spyro. Then, after that Activision has released the first game of the new recent saga of Spyro: Skylanders (1): Spyro's Adventure and then their next sequels, for SoulFly hates them, as if Activision had created another purple dragon, and that "it stole" the name of classic Spyro, and they placed for this new dragon. Since then, he lost interest in this new Spyro saga, which, he opted to stay as classic fan. How he met darkspyro.net: SoulFly was spending time and he, literally stumbled across this website. "I'm glad I did it.", acording to him. Normally he is a very active user, visiting darkSpyro almost daily, although sometimes he will be something absent, so his presence for some is to believe that he is a new user, when many old / long time users know that 'SoulFly' is the second account of him. Second account? SoulFly Is his current account, because, due to his previous account, which his username is 'samzur', according to him was hacked, so forcibly, he abandoned his earlier account, but does not mean that he did not want keep visiting darkSpyro, so he opted to create a new account on Monday 12/11/2012. Then finally he left his old account (two weeks & two days after), happened in the last months of 2012, where the last visit with his old account was on Wednesday 28/11/2012. And so, today he has been known as SoulFly, but for the older users always know him as samzur. Personalities & Varieties It's pretty friendly, good behaviors with other users, likes to be social with anyone who wants to talk with him, always look for a way in how to have fun, someone quiet (not much) but it does not take the things too radical or out of control and always will be out of circumstances that are violently. It's a pretty wise person, which he says "I prefer mind over brawl" and usually he wins for this, is cool with the videogames that he likes, maintains a normal activity with the internet, and like to have good hobbies with his personal life. Trivia - Some of his good tastes is that he's a furry. However, this has not been shown much or too often. - Also he's a brony: a man or woman who is fan of the show "My Little Pony (Generation 4): Friendship Is Magic". - According to him, the government says that he's a Christian, but he believes it's more like a Buddhist. -This is one case in which an active user of darkspyro.net still active but using another account, also in these cases the total number of gems is summed with those of the previous account, which would assume that his current number of gems and sparx rank would not be the current or total permanent, would rather be an total alternative. Category:Users Category:Community